


Better than Jaime

by selimpride



Category: Blue Beetle (Comics), DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Cuckolding, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selimpride/pseuds/selimpride
Summary: When Jaime is away, Bart decides he wants to play with Daddy Reyes. Mostly cuckold smut.
Relationships: Bart Allen/Alberto Reyes, Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	Better than Jaime

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you gayskeleton for inspiring me to write this. Thank you for helping me violate the sanctity of what was my 19 year old sacred OTP.

Ding.

Alberto Reyes goes to the door wondering who could be at the door. He opens it to find a young lithe teenager with brown hair and green eyes of 16 years. Oh it’s son’s boyfriend, a superhero hero just like him, Kid Flash, Bart Allen.

The brown hair boy grins at him, “Hey Mr. Reyes, is Jaime home?”

Alberto sighs, “No Bart, he isn’t home. He went with Tye and Sam to the new skateboarding competition. But if you want, you can stay here, they should be home soon.” Truth be told, Alberto had no idea when Jaime was going to go home. However, he had ulterior motives for why he wanted Bart to stick around.

Bart’s face first fell into a subtle frown but then perked up at Mr. Reyes' explanation and offer. “Sure, why not, maybe we can bond and be friends.”

Alberto gave a short laugh, “Yes friends.” Al was not dumb. In the past, he had caught Bart staring at him for far too long, several times in fact, the worst incident being when they had a family pool party and Al was shirtless for most of the party. 

“So Mr. Reyes, what were you doing before I got here?” Bart shot the older Mexican man a raised eyebrow. 

Al replied, “Please Bart, I have told you numerous times, call me Al. And I was just doing my taxes for my business, the garage.” 

“That sounds boring!” Bart lifting his hands and shaking them to make a point.

Al chuckled, “Yeah being an adult is pretty boring at times. But it doesn’t have to be.” 

This piqued Bart’s curiosity which could be heard in his voice. “What do you mean?”  
Al this time grinned at the teenage boy, “I mean, adults know how to have serious fun.” His voice lost a few octaves and it sounded more husky than usual. Al was able to catch the rising movement coming from Bart’s ridiculously tight jeans. 

Bart replied meekly, “I still don’t understand, can you… um show me?” 

Al chuckled and moved his face closer to Bart’s, “Yes.” He inched closer and saw lust in Bart’s eyes and without anymore hesitation, he captured Bart’s lips with his own. Quickly, Al forced his tongue into Bart’s mouth who eagerly accepted the invading tongue and tried to massage it with his own. Bart was in heaven, for so long he fantasized about this moment, he wanted to make sure it was real by reaching under Mr. Reyes shirt and feeling his beefy hairy chest. Yes, the sensation of his large pecs meant that this was real. Bart was still kissing back and slightly moaning when he felt a strong calloused hand grab one of his own and moved it to Mr. Reyes’s crotch. Holy shit, Bart thought, this is real, very real.

Mr. Reyes spoke up and hoarsely said, “We should take this upstairs to my room, my wife and daughter went to Mexico to visit family, so we won’t be distrubed.” He grabbed Bart’s hand and took him up a flight of stairs into his room.

Once Alberto closed the door, he grabbed Bart and pulled him into a deep hug and once more attacked his mouth with his own. Not soon after, his hand started to cusp Bart’s ass while the other hand helped unbutton Bart’s shirt to take it off. Al moved his tongue to suck on Bart’s neck and then moved south to lick and chew on one of Bart’s pink nipples.

A moan escaped the green eyed boy. Bart weakly utter, “Mr. Reyes…”

Al sighed, “Bart we have been over this, it’s Al.”

Bart struggled to say the nickname that Alberto wanted him to address him with but was able to finally say it. “Al, this feels wrong, you are married.” Bart surmised.

“It’s okay Bart. Bianca is asexual. I love her and she loves me, but she cannot love me the same way I want to love her. A long time ago, at the start of our marriage we came to an agreement that she would let me sleep around with cute little white boys as long as I only love her. So little white boy, what do you want to do.” Al had his hand to his crotch and grabbed his clothed cock and moved it a little, all to entice Bart to sin. 

Bart didn’t have to be told any further of what to do, he used his super speed to remove Mr. Reyes’s belt and dropped his pants and underwear to the floor. Bart stopped when he saw the size of Al’s organ. It was huge. Bart estimated it to be about 11 inches, it was definitely larger than Jaime’s and most definitely thicker. It was probably thicker than a beer can. Bart’s whole body started to shake, he was excited. He needed to try to get that whole thing in his mouth if this was the last thing he did.

Bart quickly lowered his face and put his nose to the base of it. He could smell a musky odor radiating from Mr. Reyes’s sack. Fuck he was in Heaven. This is what it is like to be with a real man. After getting lost in the scent, he heard Alberto speak, “Chúpame (Suck me).” 

Bart looked up at those dark brown eyes and nodded. He palm his hand and placed it at the base of the shaft and opened his mouth to take in the head. At first Bart only took in the head and let his tongue massage it. However, it didn’t take long for Alberto to grab Bart’s head and shoved all Bart’s mouth to the shaft of his hilt. Bart’s nose was pressed up against Al’s pubes and his mouth up against his sack. Bart wanted to choke, but he had to try. He wanted to prove to his older lover that he was worthy of getting fucked by this huge meat. Alberto started to thrust with wild abandonment into the green eyed boy’s wet hole. 

Bart pulled down his pants and underwear and began to stroke himself off at normal speed. He wanted this moment to last. He didn’t want it to end so soon, wanted every second to last as long as possible and be etched into his brain. It didn’t take long but Bart soon felt most of the resistance of his gag reflex dissipate and he started to suck even harder and match Alberto’s thrusts into his mouth. He felt those large calloused hands grasp his silky brown hair but then his mouth was removed from Al’s cock. 

“Wait why did we stop?” The brown haired youth asked with a desperate plea.

With a soothing voice, the older man responded, “Because mi cariño, I need to make sure that my leche (milk) goes inside here,” Al made his point by spanking Bart’s behind, “you have plenty of other times to drink it, but right now I need to get inside of your culo (hole)” 

Bart wanted to moan at everything in that sentence. He used Jaime’s pet name but it sounded hotter on Al’s lips and not to mention the promise of that mammoth of Mr Reyes inside of him and shooting his load deep within, and lastly, the hopes of this not being a one time thing. 

The older man went to grab lube inside of his nightstand. He squeezed the bottle to get three fingers wet with the stuff. He took his index finger and slowly breached Bart’s awaiting and greedy hole. Shit Bart thought to himself, these fat fingers of Alberto were much thicker than Jaime’s. Al didn’t give him a minute to adjust as he shoved another finger and not long after a third. Bart yelped at the third finger but instantly put a hand to muffle his own noise. He didn’t want to ruin the moment, he needs that sinfully large cock in him as soon as possible. Alberto meanwhile kept thrusting his fingers in and out of the boy and started to grin when he saw how hard Bart struggled to suppress his moans, not only that but was quite turned on with Bart’s cheeks turning pink and his eyes rolling to the back of his head. He took out his fingers and once more squeezed more lube on them and slathered his cock with his lube encrusted fingers. 

“Are you ready mi cariño?” He asked Bart gently. However, that word, cariño startled Bart. Bart remembered Jaime and started to have second thoughts. Alberto saw that look of guilt and spoke up, “You want this don’t you?” 

Bart looked at the floor and said softly, “Yes... but I still love Jaime, and he is your son, we can’t do this to him.”

Al replied back, “But Bart you wouldn’t have been chasing after me, looking at me, kissing me, sucking my cock if you didn’t want me. You should be more honest with yourself, you need this.” And to complete the last temptation, Alberto removed his shirt exposing his beefy muscular chest full of coarse hair. He flexed his large bicep as well as his pecs. Bart couldn’t help himself, he was a gay 16 year old and here was this sex God wanting him. 

Jaime’s father started to walk towards Bart and slowly went over to have his chest touch Bart’s back, his enormous organ poking Bart’s cheeks. He wrapped his large hairy arms around Bart’s lithe smoothless freckled chest and whispered, “Now tell me the truth, what do you want?”

Bart’s eyes had dilated, seeing Alberto’s naked form and huge cock at full mast and now feeling his large body and heat up against him had made him give up any resistance and in a hushed tone said, “Fuck me, papi”

Bart was lifted bridal style and tossed on the bed. Before he could react, Mr. Reyes pushed his head down to the mattress. “Put your ass up boy.” The voice he heard was full of hunger, hunger that Bart was delighted to know he was causing. He did so without hesitation. Once his plump backside was up in the air, he felt hands approach his hips. 

“You ready to get mounted and ride my cock, you little whore?” Al uttered.

“Yes!” Bart cried with joy. And with that he felt the head of Alberto’s fat cock breach his rim. His greedy hole immediately started to squeeze it, and Bart could hear low moanings coming from behind him. 

He felt a smack to the right side of his cheek. “Shit boy, you are tight, tighter than anyone I ever had before, does my boy even fuck you? Shit no wonder you are so hungry for my cock.” Once both Bart and Alberto got over the initial shock of a tight hole meeting the mushroom head of an 11 inch beer can thick cock, Alberto pushed another inch into the tight passageway. Every inch took about a minute for both to get accustomed to and each time it made the “lovers” moan with pleasure. It got too much by the time the 6th inch went inside that Bart cried out. “Time out.” 

“What’s wrong, giving up already?” Alberto said with a grin.

Bart turned around to glare at the man, but instead all he could see was sweat dripping from that hairy chest and Alberto’s face flustered with desire and lust. Oh fuck Bart’s cock was at full mast, that grin was so fucking hot. “No you jerk, just give me more time, it’s a huge fucking cock, I have never had anything like it before in me.”

The older man chuckled, “Yeah it is pretty big isn’t it?” Okay mi cariño, I’ll wait.” Alberto decided that he was going to wait until Bart begged him to go even further and not until he heard him pleading like a loser would he budge. After a few minutes of waiting. Al got his wish he felt Bart back up his ass to get more of Al inside of him, an inch or two was swallowed by the speedster’s hole, but was stopped midway by Al gripping on Bart’s hips. “No you little cockslut, I won’t let you eat more until I hear what you want.”

To Al’s surprise, instead of getting a rebuttal or sass, he heard exactly what he wanted, “Put all of it in me and start fucking me, I’m ready.” 

“That a boy.” Alberto shoved the rest of his cock without any further delays He only gave Bart a few precious seconds to adjust to all of his 11 inches before he quickly removed most of his meat, leaving only the head. The next thrust was faster and harder. After the third thrust, Alberto felt the slam of Bart’s ass to the root of his cock. Bart was bucking his hips back, matching Alberto with his thrusts. The older Mexican man was immensely happy, he thought to himself finally a twink that knew how to fuck and didn’t just lie there during sex. If he thought he was already in love with Bart, he was even more in love with the boy when Bart’s channel began to milk his cock even harder.

Slamming back into Bart's tight hole, Al asked, “Dime, ¿quién tiene la verga más grande, yo o Jaime? (Whose cock is bigger, mine or Jaime’s?)

“¡Ay papi claro que tú!” Bart tried burying his head into the pillow. He wanted to lie, he didn’t want to boost Alberto’s ego anymore. Some part of him felt disgust and shame for not only cheating on Jaime but also enjoying everything about this situation, however, he was already so far gone that he could only utter the truth. Alberto was clearly more endowed and if he was being truly honest, it felt better to have inside of him, stretching him out in a way Jaime could never hope to match. 

Another sharp thrust was given before Alberto took out almost all of that sinfully long meat from Bart’s hole and asked, “¿Quién es mi perra? (Who's my bitch?)” 

Bart had no choice, he needed that cock back inside him. It needed to stay inside him, all of it. “Yo, yo soy tu perra!” He moaned it loudly, not caring if Jaime was back home and could hear him.

Al flashed him a delicious smile. “Eso!” (That’s it!) Thrusting back in, letting the head reach all the way back this time. Bart moaned loudly into the pillow and his toes curled up so much he could swear he lost feeling in them for a bit.

Al switched their positions with Bart’s back now lying on the bed, spread out beneath him and lifted Bart’s legs to his shoulders. Bart loved the view. He could see Al moving in and out of him and it only turned him on more. He reached his hands out for a kiss, and Al responded by lowering his head. The kiss was messy, especially since Bart wasn’t fully lucid. Having a 11 inch cock inside of you for the first time might make a person unable to fully concentrate.

“Oh fuck look at your pussy Bart, it’s like it is trying to eat my cock. FUCK.” Alberto said while suppressing a moan and putting his hands through his hair. “My stupid son clearly didn’t treat you right, or else you wouldn’t be coming to me. This is the first time you are being fucked by a real man, yes?” 

“Yes, you are a man, with a real man cock, fuck me please papi.” Bart started to let his hands roam Al’s hairy chest. It was nothing like Jaime, while Jaime was more smooth, hard, and defined, Al was less. That’s not to say he wasn’t muscular, he most definitely, but there was just much more meat. Bart’s cock and hole agreed, him being meaty was actually better. And hair, Jaime’s chest lacked his father’s hair, but fuck it was everywhere on his chest. Bart cupped Al’s pecs and then his fingers squeezed Mr. Reyes’ nipples. Bart playing with Alberto’s nipples only made the older Mexican man go even harder and faster with his thrusts. His calloused hands gripping Bart’s hips to the point they were sure to leave welts the next day if it wasn’t for the speedforce. And then Al felt a new sensation on his cock.

“Oh SHIT, your hole, ugh it is.. It is like it is shaking around me.” His eyes rolled back and he was moaning a bit.

“Oh shit I have never done this before.” Bart accidentally moaned out loud. Bart was shocked, that was the first he involuntarily vibrated during sex. Shit, he couldn’t help it, Mr. Reyes cock was just too much for his tight hole to handle. His insides were on fire, and they never wanted to let Al’s member leave his insides. They wanted to squeeze that fat meat for all it’s worth, and judgingly by the huge balls to support them, Alberto’s cock must have a lot to milk. 

To make matters worse, Alberto started to flex his wonderful body again. “Haha yes only I can make you feel like this Bartholomew, your hole knows my cock is the best and you’ll never find anything like it.” Fuck Bart thought, Mr. Reyes looks even hotter when he gets cocky, shit maybe he does need to stroke Al’s ego even more. However, his thoughts were cut short when he felt a familiar feeling stirring in his gut. Alberto could feel Bart’s hole quivering with anticipation. “Oh fuck, oh fuck I’m cumming” Bart couldn’t take it anymore, he started to shoot his load all over Mr. Reyes chest. Al reached down and started to kiss Bart to silence his moans. 

The kiss lasted almost a minute before Alberto broke it off, to whisper into Bart’s ear, “I still haven’t came yet, and look it seems you are getting erect again.” 

“Crash.” Bart thanked the Heavens for superspeed giving him the ability to instantly get hard again.

Al didn’t remove himself, just stayed inside Bart and laid on top of Bart. The brown haired twink didn’t mind, it felt nice having a sex god lie on top of him. “Sorry Bart give me a minute or two to regain my strength, but after that we are on for round 2.” 

Al made it easier on Bart by shifting them around, he placed the brown haired speedster on top of him. While Bart waited for Al to get ready, he started to let his hands roam Mr. Reyes chest. He enjoyed feeling the coarse chest hair and seeing some of it mixed with his cum. Bart then began licking his cum, it tasted good, it was intermingled with his own scent and the musky odor that came from Mr. Reyes’s own. He felt hands on hips not soon after

“Okay I’m ready but this time I want you to ride me.” Alberto told him with a glint in his dark brown eyes. Bart started slow, mostly just squeezing his ass and barely thrusting in and out, keeping Al’s cock in him. Truth be told, he didn’t want to remove that huge beast from inside of him. Never before had Bart’s ass been this stuffed, this filled, he wanted to keep feeling this way for as long as humanly possible. He cursed himself for not doing this before, but he was planning on making this be a long time affair. Eventually, Bart knew he couldn’t keep teasing his older lover and placed his hands on Alberto’s beefy pecs and removed most of Al’s 12 inches out of his hole, only keeping the large mushroom head inside of his puckered hole. He waited for a moment, he wanted Jaime’s father to remember what it is like to not be inside him and how that existence is no way to live. The teenage speedster wanted the older Mexican stud to become addicted to his hole in the way Bart was already addicted to this man’s cock, the overwhelming need to have constant contact. Bart got what he wanted when for the first time in forever, he saw Al had a pleading look in his eyes that said, please let me back inside. Bart couldn’t deny his new lover anything and slammed all 12 inches back into him.

“OH FUCK YES!” Bart loudly moaned. And so, the lithe hero once again lifted his hips up with the help of his hands pushing into Mr. Reyes’s massive chest and thrusted the enormous member back into his hungry hole. Every thrust and Bart went faster and faster and to make it more excelirating for the beefcake stud underneath him, Bart began to vibrate around Al’s organ. 

“AH FUCK Yes that’s right, eat my cock you fucking whore.” Alberto encouraged Bart to keep up the pressure. And Bart complied. Using his speed to not only thrust in and out of that large cock, but to constrict and release it, as if his hole was telling Al’s cock that it needed his milk and it needed it now. It didn’t take long for Mr Reyes’s cock to comply. “OH OH FUCK Bart I’m coming.”

Bart moaned, “I’m too, please don’t let a single drop out, I need all of your cum inside me.. AHHHHH” Bart came again, shooting milky loads all over Alberto’s hairy chest adding to the preexisting cum that was already lost in that forest of hair. Not soon after, the green eyed speedster heard a guttural noise escape Jaime’s father. And Bart could feel it, deep within himself, the larger man pouring all of his hot fluids inside him. It was amazing, Al must have came twice of what Jaime was capable of. And true to his word, Alberto kept his cock buried inside of Bart to make sure none of that precious man goo could escape. 

While trying to regain his breath, Mr. Reyes asked Bart, “So better than Jaime right?”

Bart shot him a huge shit eating grin. “Much better.” A few seconds of the couple looking into each other eyes, both getting lost in the primordial lust that they felt for one another and Bart finally asked the question, “So how was it, did you like it enough so I can do an encore?

Alberto laughed at such a silly question. Bart should already know the answer. “How was it? Boy you are the best little white cockslut I have ever had. You’ll have plenty of encores after this.”

“Fuck yes.” Bart wrapped his hands into a fist and shook them to show emphasis. He then felt another spurt of liquids shooting inside. “Shit you are coming so much, I think your cock wants to get me pregnant.” 

Al laughed, “I wonder if there is a way to get you pregnant, you would look good carrying my child, and I bet Milargo and Jaime would like another sibling.” The blood went rushing down to Bart’s little Bart, fuck everyone would know he belongs to this big strong hairy muscular alpha if he had this stud’s child. Maybe he could talk to Zachary Zatanna about this. “Would you like that Bart, carrying my child?” the older man asked.

Bart gave Al a soft kiss, “Yes, papi, I want your babies.” 

Mr. Reyes placed his hand on Bart’s face and caressed it. “You’ll do anything for papi right, Bart? You love me right?” Alberto knew that this boy was now his and no longer his son’s. He just wanted one final confirmation that this adorable slut of a twink was now his, forever.

“Si papi te amo.” Bart reached out to lock his lips with Alberto and the two passionately kissed, both wrapping their arms over another, trying to close any distance between the two. There were no lies in the teen’s statement. Yes, Bart loved Jaime, but he loved his father more. Bart had fully surrendered to this large alpha bull. This is what he always truly wanted to, to be Alberto Reyes bitch. He couldn’t be any happier. And so, the happy couple snuggled onto each other. Al pressed his chest against Bart's back and hugged Bart’s chest with his arms, and Bart with his face hidden along Al’s neck. Both dozing off to take a quick nap before they would resume more lovemaking afterwards. 

About half an hour ago, unbeknownst to the cheating couple, one Jaime Reyes had come home. Jaime was tired from hanging out with Sam and Tye, but now he just wanted to unwind and hopefully see his cute boyfriend. However, right as he was about to put his skateboard away, he heard it. A loud moaning coming from his father’s bedroom. Jaime knew better than to snoop at his parent’s bedroom, knowing about his father’s appetite for young white twinks, but something that day compelled him to go up to his parents bedroom and investigate what was happening. The closer he got the more the moans got audible and clearer. And then he heard a voice that he never in a million dreams thought he would hear coming from that room.

“Put all of it in me and start fucking me, I’m ready.” NO NO, Jaime couldn’t be hearing it right, this wasn’t possible, not HIS Bart. He then heard his father say, “At a boy,” and could hear the bed creaking and could hear the slap of skin meeting skin, moans escaping both of them but mostly Bart. 

Jaime's eyes went dark, he lost focus and balance and almost fell onto the floor but kept himself steady. A whirlwind of emotions. Shock, hurt, anger, sadness, betrayal, Jaime was at loss how to handle all of this. And so all he could do was stand there numb and listening to his father fuck the love of his life, like some common whore.

He heard the following exchanges from the two traitors, “Dime, ¿quién tiene la verga más grande, yo o Jaime? “¡Ay papi claro que tú!” “¿Quién es mi perra?” “¡Yo! ¡Yo soy tu perra!” And then Jaime felt off. Blood, his blood started to reach down to the area of his crotch. HOW!? He couldn’t believe it, he was getting erect from hearing HIS Bart become his father’s cumslut. Why was he enjoying this. No matter how hard Jaime tried to move, to stop this act, he couldn’t move. And when that failed, he tried thinking of happier times and places in his life, all he could see was his father’s large imposing form and shoving his inhuman size cock into the tight inviting hole of his small lover. Jaime’s was now painfully erect in his tight jeans and he had to let out his cock. 

He continued to stay still and hear the throws of passion between his father and his boyfriend. And when he heard his father say the following, “AH FUCK Yes that’s right, eat my cock you fucking slut.” A familiar sensation came over him, he was going to come. What finally pushed him over the edge was hearing both his father and his lover come, together, like he and Bart once did. Jaime was unable to control himself and fired several large drops of his essence to the wooden door that separated him and Bart. Jaime kept coming though, the words of children and love exchanged between his boyfriend and the man that raised him only egging on his new libidinal impulses. Maybe, maybe Jaime thought, this was okay, this is how he should be, listening to Bart get pleasured by someone he could never hope to match. It was his fault, but if he let Bart be with his father, he could do the right thing by both him and Bart. He loved Bart, that was true, but he loved Bart getting fucked by his dad more.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation for the Spanish Jaime hears from his father and Bart fucking
> 
> “Tell me, who has the bigger cock, me or Jaime? 
> 
> "Oh daddy of course you!" 
> 
> "Who is my bitch?" 
> 
> "Me! I am your bitch! "


End file.
